The present invention relates to apparatus for slicing food, and in particular to apparatus for slicing bread, rolls, and the like.
One object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for slicing rolls or the like, wherein the food article to be sliced may be anchored during slicing.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which may also be adapted for slicing a loaf of bread or the like.
A further object is to provide such apparatus usable in slicing food articles to produce different selected slice thicknesses.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which is durable and attractive in appearance.
The apparatus of the invention includes a cutting board having attached thereto a pair of laterally spaced side walls. Formed in these walls are two laterally spaced guide slots for guiding a cutting blade in a planar region which extends to the surface of the cutting board, and is substantially perpendicular thereto. A support member having a pair of opposed parallel planar faces is removably mounted on the board in either of two orientations wherein one or the other of the two faces confronts the planar region and is spaced therefrom a distance which is different in each orientation. A brace mountable on the board at an inclined position engages one side of an article to be sliced, to anchor the same between the brace and the selected face of the support member.